gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Mike y Finn
La relación entre Mike Chang y Finn Hudson es una relación muy poco conocida en la serie, ambos chicos pertenecieron al equipo de fútbol, y a New Direction, y son graduados del McKinley High. Se les conoce como Fike (F'inn + M'ike) o Changson (Chang + Hud'son'). Historia por Episodios Primera Temporada Preggers En Preggers, Finn y Mike, junto a los demás miembros del equipo de fútbol, ensayan para bailar Single Ladies en el partido. Mas tarde, Mike se une a New Directions después de haber ganado el partido y se vuelve compañero de Finn en el club Glee. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Mike esta sentado detras de Finn cuando escuchan a April Rhodes cantar Maybe This Time. Mas tarde, Mike se entera por parte de Puck que Quinn esta embarazada y que Finn es el padre. Mike se ve muy sorprendido por la noticia. Vitamin D thumb|Mike y Finn. En Vitamin D, Finn convence a todos los chicos tomar pseudoefedrina para estar mas enérgicos y poder hacer una presentación sorprendente en la competencia de Mash ups contra las chicas. Mas tarde, Mike y Finn cantan y bailan, junto a los demás chicos de New Directions, durante la interpretación de It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que Finn y Mike quedan separados. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto para cantar Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Ken los castiga y les les dice que desde ahora tienen que entrenar los jueves, por lo que tienen que elegir entre el equipo de fútbol o el club Glee. Mike, Matt y Puck elijen al club Glee, pero Finn se queda en el equipo de fútbol. Aunque al final Finn habla con Ken para que cancelara los entrenamientos del jueves para que así todos pudieran ir al entrenamiento de fútbol y al club Glee. Ballad [[Archivo:Tumblr lh8sqjNSVo1qbdglqo1 1280.jpg|thumb|left|Mike y Finn durante "Lean on Me".]] En Ballad, Mike junto con el resto de New Directions le cantan a Finn y a Quinn Lean on Me para demostrarles su apoyo y comprensión, en una escena de la presentación se puede ver como Finn se deja caer hacia atrás para que Mike y Brittany lo atraparan, mas tarde, durante otra escena, Mike toma de los hombros a Finn sonriendole. Hairography Están ambos sentados observando la presentación de Bootylicious de la escuela Jane Addams Academy. En la presentación de Hair/Crazy in Love ambos usan pelucas haciendo cabellografia, después de eso se unen a la presentación de Imagine de Haverbrook School for the Deaf. También están sentados mientras Tina canta True Colors. Matress Hacen el comercial de Mattress Land con New Directions cantando la canción Jump y salen en la foto del anuario. Sectionals Finn alaga a Mike, Matt, Brittany y Santana de que son los mejores bailarines y que preparen rápido una coreografía, luego le bailan a Will My Life Would Suck Without You. The Power of Madonna Will los obliga a cantar What It Feels Like For a Girl haciendo que comprendan a las mujeres. Home Ambos mientras Mercedes canta Beautiful ambos están atrás y luego le hacen coros a April en Home. Bad Reputation Ambos obtuvieron los puestos sexto y septimo en la Glista creada por Quinn. Theatricality Finn al no estar de acuerdo con hacer canciones de Lady Gaga sugiere que hagan canciones de Kiss, mas tarde ambos están vestidos como el grupo Kiss cantando Shout It Out Loud, y luego ambos apoyan a Puck cantando Beth. Al final del episodio con su vestido de Kiss defienden a Kurt de Karofsky. Funk Le bailan a Vocal Adrenaline Give Up the Funk. Journey to the Regionals Están comiendo pizza en la casa de Will junto con todo New Direction y luego en las Regionales hacen el Journey Medley con todo New Direction, mientras Quinn esta dando a luz, están uno al lado del otro en el hospital. Luego después de perder las regionales le cantan a Will To Sir, With Love y después están sentados en el salón de coro felices de que tienen otro año y se muestran muy felices. Segunda Temporada Audition Estan vestidos junto con todo New Directions de negros con unas camisas que decían "New York City" y bailan con todo el club Empire State of Mind. Después conocen a Sam Evans y mientras Finn toca la batería, Mike baila. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Ambos participan en el musical al final, cantando Time Warp. Never Been Kissed Junto con los demas chicos de New Directions se disculpan con Beiste y le cantan Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind. Furt Asisten con toda New Directions a la boda de Burt y Carole, y tienen solos en Marry You. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Mike junto con Finn, Puck y Sam confrontan al equipo de fútbol por lanzarle slushies a Artie, y después se les ve bailando She's Not There mientras Finn canta. Born This Way Mientras que Mike baila, Finn canta I've Gotta Be Me mientras intenta imitar los pasos de Mike, al final de la canción los dos se abrazan. thumb|right|Mike y Finn durante I've Gotta Be Me. Tercera Temporada I Am Unicorn Mike junto con Will estan a cargo del Booty Camp, como Finn no es un buen bailarín le enseñan a bailar, luego en el ensayo del auditorio, Finn baila bien y después de eso Mike y Finn se abrazan. Asian F En otro ensayo del Booty Camp cuando Mercedes se piensa ir molesta del auditorio, ocurre una presentación fantasiosa de It's All Over donde Mike y Finn tienen solos. Hold On To Sixteen Después de haber vuelto a McKinley, Sam mientras los chicos intentan hacer nuevos pasos de bailes para las seccionales, ahí se encuentran Mike y Finn. En las seccionales ambos cantan Man In The Mirror junto con los demás varones de New Directions. Extraordinary Merry Christmas No tienen interacción alguna en este episodio pero aparecen en el The Glee Holiday Spectacular. Yes/No Durante The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face cuando Mercedes canta y se imagina a Sam, atrás de el se encuentran Finn y Mike chocando las manos. Canciones Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) ;Segunda Temporada *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Rachel, Tina, Sam, Quinn, Artie y Brittany. (Furt) ;Tercera Temporada *''It's All Over'' de Dreamgirls. Cantada con Will, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana y Puck. (Asian F) *''Man In The Mirror'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada por los chicos de New Directions. (Hold On To Sixteen) ;Cuarta temporada *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garfunkel/''Phillip Phillips . Cantada con Quinn, Puck, Mercedes y Santana. ('Thanksgiving) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''It's My Life/Confessions Part II'' de Bon Jovi/''Usher''. Cantada por los chicos de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''Shout It Out Loud'' de KISS. Cantada por los chicos de New Directions. (Theatricality) *''Beth'' de KISS. Cantada por los chicos de New Directions. (Theatricality) ;Segunda Temporada *''I've Gotta Be Me'' de Sammy Davis, Jr. Cantada por Finn. (Born This Way) ;Tercera Temporada *''The Rain In Spain'' de My Fair Lady. Cantada por los chicos de New Directions. (Choke''') Curiosidades *Mientras que Mike es el mejor bailarín que New Directions ha tenido, Finn es el peor. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Finn Categoría:Relaciones de Mike Categoría:Relaciones Menores